The Dead Stay Gone
The Dead Stay Gone is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Donovan fills Lincoln in on Enzo Conti, an old-school mob man who's run Barclay Mills for decades. He started off extorting the railroads and then moved into industrial waste. All the heavy construction equipment and supplies for Marcano's new casino are brought in via Enzo's trains. Because Marcano's a felon, he must have a partner who's legit to funnel the money and buy all the equipment. Donovan figures that because Enzo isn't a big fan of the casino project, thinking anyone who's not Sal Marcano is going to end up getting screwed, they might be able to flip him to their side. They decide to start by looking into his industrial waste operation. Narrative Garbage Lincoln goes to see Maria Bava, who needs someone with his skills to help her out. She nervously explains that she's only been working in the accounts receivable department at the Di Napoli Waste Removal dump a couple of months, and that her boss, "Puppy" Paul Simmons, has been dumping waste in the bay and extorting drivers from other garbage companies. Even worse, he's killing people. It seems Maria overheard him arguing on the phone with one of his "cleaners" about being paid to kill someone. She suggests Lincoln gets more information on them by asking some of the other employees at the dump. Lincoln reassures her she did the right thing, then leaves. Guns Lincoln meets with Connie Demarco to discuss the guns racket. Connie explains that Pete Santini is the protection man in Barclay Mills. If you want to see your train shipments get where they're supposed to go, you have to pay Pete's people. He's also in charge of running guns for Sal Marcano and Enzo Conti. He figures that if Lincoln busts up his gun operation he'll put a hurting on Pete's business. Walkthrough Garbage Talk to Maria Bava. *Meet with Maria Bava in a garage in south Barclay Mills. She will fill Lincoln in on the garbage racket run by Paul Simmons out of Di Napoli Waste Removal. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $50,000. Sabotage dump. *Go to Di Napoli Waste Removal and make your way to the waste storage area. There's about 10 guys and $9500 in cash around the facility. Approach the generator and hit the interact button when prompted to plant the explosive. The explosives will automatically detonate when you leave the facility, causing $10,000 in damage to the racket. **There are also two cleaners working here that will cause $2000 in damage each when killed. Interrogate the extortionists. *There are four Racket Informants for this objective; two will appear on the map, but only one of them needs to be interrogated. Questioning him will open up the remaining objectives for the mission. *Killing the informant will earn you $1000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $2000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Santo Giuse will be at the northwest Barge Docks with a number of men, $3250, and four barges that can be sunk for $2000 in damage each. **Gigi Jackson can be found at the Truck Repair Shop with a few men and $3750. **Glenn Mazza can be found in a warehouse in northeast Barclay mills along with a few men and $1000. **Dale Susannah will be hanging out on a dock in east Barclay Mills with one guy and $1000. Kill the cleaners. *There are eight Racket Enforcers, called cleaners for this racket. Killing a cleaner will do $2000 in damage to the racket. *Any cleaners left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Mister Honeysuckle will be at the Remote Disposal Site along with $3250. **Six cleaners will be working at the Hazardous Storage site. **One cleaner will be riding in a Samson Garbage Truck. Steal the cleaners' money stash. *Go to Di Napoli Hazardous Storage and steal the money stash of $10,000. There's an additional $2375 in cash inside the two buildings. Killing the cleaners working there will do $2000 in damage each. Find and destroy the garbage barges. *For this objective there are four Barge Docks located around the shoreline of Barclay Mills, each of which has barges behind them. Take out the men and then shoot the barges to make them sink. Each sunken barge will do $2000 in damage. **The west dock has ten men, four barges, and $6375 in cash. **The north dock has three men and three barges. **The northeast dock has ten men, three barges, and $4250 in cash. **The southeast dock has three men and five barges. Talk to Maria Bava. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Maria or continue working on the remaining objectives. Maria will confirm that Paul Simmons is over at the dump. Confront Paul "Puppy" Simmons. *Go to Di Napoli Waste Removal and confront Simmons. You may kill him to earn $1500 or recruit him to add $4000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $40,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $60,000 by completing the appropriate trafficking mission. Guns Talk to Connie Demarco. *Meet with Connie Demarco in a little shantytown in the center of Barclay Mills. He will fill Lincoln in on the gun smuggling racket run by Pete Santini out of Barclay Railways. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $30,000. Interrogate train robbers. *There are three train robbers for this objective; two will be randomly chosen and shown on the map, but only one needs to be interrogated. He will tell Lincoln the location of Santini's money stash. *Killing the informant will earn you $1000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $2000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Ricky Coyle is located at the southeast Switching Station, where $2375 in cash can be found. **"Specs" Ermo is located at the east Switching Station, where $2875 in cash can be found. **Hollace is located at the Gun Smuggling Depot, where $3375 in cash and three weapon shipments that do $2000 in damage can be found. Steal Santini's money stash. *Head to the warehouse in southwest Barclay Mills, where there will be about ten men guarding the stash of $5000. There's also three weapons shipments that can be destroyed for $2000 damage each inside. Steal Santini's gun map. *Go to Barclay Railways, where you will find about ten men and $6500 cash inside the building. There will also be four weapon shipments you can destroy. Steal the map in the southwest corner of the building. Bust up Santini's weapons deals. *There are two weapons deals, both in Bayou Fantom. Destroying the crate on the rail car will satisfy the objective, causing $10,000 in damage plus an additional $2000 for the crate itself. **The military-grade weapons deal is at the Bayou Firing Range. There will be about eight men, $2750 in cash, and two additional crates that can be destroyed. **The high-grade explosives deal is at the Bayou Explosives Testing site. There will be about six men, $4875 in cash, and two weapons crates nearby. Talk to Connie Demarco. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Connie or continue working on the remaining objectives. He will tell Lincoln that Pete Santini is over at the train yard. Confront Pete Santini. *Go to Barclay Railways and confront Santini. You may kill him to earn $1500 or recruit him to add $4000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $40,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $60,000 by completing the appropriate trafficking mission. Result Completing these two missions ends the chapter and opens up A Little Late for That, where Lincoln will go after the lieutenant of Barclay Mills, Enzo Conti. The two rackets have a combined maximum earn of $120,000. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay